Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Glonor #This is the only one of Bob's Self-MOC's that hasn't won yet. If this wins, we can celebrate. We can run to the rooftops! And then, only then, can we yell "Oooooooh baby a triple!" [[User:Pitcat|'''Pitcat]]' # #Heck yes. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #I've heard of this guy. People tell me he's pretty spectacular. (Also, <3 Lalajujunini) *Hidden in Deepest Shadows #Why not? I'm willing to lose. Well, lose to Bobdo. Not to anybody else. [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'''la]][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'''j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:19, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Karhi Nui #Trying to submit this because, really, it's one of my best articles I've written. Featured Image *Hidden in Deepest Shadows Banner #Rusty. That's all. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Contemplating #Already entered one, so why not two? Why not? Why not pretend the image name is different? I dunno --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] *Toa Collerak #A poster made specifically for Toa Collerak. It's truly a work of hard photoshop art. If anything, credit to to my brother, ToaKylerak. He was the one who made it. I'm submitting it because I felt it was worth the nomination. *MetruPirates.png #Vaguely familiar - #Promised I would vote for this a long time ago. Featured Story *All the Pretty Things #Why not. *Death: Like a Great Stone #My first ever real attempt at a story. Vote for the Noob! [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *The Madness Series #By that link, I mean all stories in the series as a whole. I couldn't really single out just one for the vote. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' *The Sea #Let's see what happens. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 02:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC) # #I like it. simple, but meaningful. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall]][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #Very powerful stuff. *The Book of Metru Nui #Try to register this into your brain if you can. #So what if I may have a little bias? It's still very unique --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] *Dark Future #Figured I'd give it a shot...Toa Fairon ' Featured Creation *Windfall Revamp #I'm going for it --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall]][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']]Wanderer # #Sure why not. Windfall's a relativly new user, and I think he deserves something of his to be featured. #he really went for it. *Spidrek #Figured I'd try as well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] *Sarhab #This is my Self-MOC and one of my favorites. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Even though multiple additional chapters of Death: Like a Great Stone have been written, Lalajujunini can never remember to add them. This is part of why his storyline is so small. The central reasons behind this are: (1) busyness with school and homework. (2) Doubt over the quality of his own writing, causing hesitation and postponing when oppurtunities arise. #The Truth. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 01:00, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Featured Quote #Why not? [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) #Proud of this one. #So much angst --[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Featured User *Lalajujunini #To complete my epic conquest, a self-nomination which will probably fail. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 00:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) *Windfall the Wanderer #I think Windfall truly deserves a nomination. By far a charismatic and friendly dude who makes astounding MOCs. I think he deserves a shoutout for featured user. #Why, thank you, good sir. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] #'--Pitcat' #Windfall is tremendously deserving of being Featured User this month. *ToaFairon #Shameless self-nomination attempt by none other than me myself. Let's see where this ends. 'Toa Fairon ' Comments As you may have noticed, I have entered every catagory in the Voting Center, as this increases my likelihood of sucess, as well as getting my ideas on a more public platform on which they can be viewed more easily from, and thus popularized. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]''Hard to pronounce! 01:03, October 9, 2015 (UTC) gg. Success to what? Being noticed? I don't see how having something for each category increases the chances of one of them having the highest number of votes. - I think he just means that he only needs one of many categories to win in, so there is a lot of options to enable his 'success'. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] I'm just going to say that I find this rather ridiculous. It took what, 3 hours for the Voting Center to fill up with just as many entries as there were before Bob refreshed it? And some already have multiple votes before other people who may be interested even have a chance to submit things. I'm not saying that said votes aren't deserved, I just think we may need to rework the system a bit to allow for the fact that people are both busy and in different time zones and can't stalk wiki activity 24/7 waiting for the main page to be updated. Thank you Windy for clarifying. Yes, by success I mean winning in a catagory. The more catagories I enter into, the better chance overall I have that I will win something, even if my individual chance of winning is low. For example, normally trivia only gets one or two entries. If I only entered Featured Creation, then I would probably not win anything. By entering into the Featured Trivia catagory, I have minimal chance of losing, because probably no one else will enter. That means that I win something (Trivia) and have: (1) a remote chance of people trying to help the noob and me winning Featured Creation in addition to Trivia. (2) a backup plan in place if I lose Trivia, even if it's not a very good one, because I am much more likely to lose Featured Creation. There you go. [[User:Lalajujunini|'''L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'''ni]]Hard to pronounce! 12:20, October 9, 2015 (UTC)